


溺甜患者05

by sweetietaro



Category: EXO-L
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetietaro/pseuds/sweetietaro





	溺甜患者05

逼仄的休息室，被热潮和喘息包裹着的，缠绵难分的两个人。

被压在沙发上舔吻脖颈，两只大手在身上不断游走着，张艺兴像一尾溺水的鱼昂着头，眼神涣散地盯着昏暗的灯光。

好热，好难受，好…羞耻。

 

跌进朴灿烈怀里的一刹那，不安感降了下来，体内喷薄欲出的情热却烧得更旺。用宽大的外套整个罩住了他的朴灿烈带着凌人的气势，强大的alpha信息素瞬间扩散开来，完完全全覆盖了奶油蛋糕的气息。附近那些本觊觎这香甜的alpha嗅到了很快出现的檀香味顿时失了兴致，自愧弗如地离开。

被打横抱起时，张艺兴仿佛突然回魂，羞得面色潮红，却又失了力气反抗，只得顺从地揪紧了朴灿烈的衣服，小脑袋拱着深深埋进人胸膛，红彤彤的小巧耳尖隐约可见。

飞速走入不远处没人的休息间，朴灿烈边落锁边小心翼翼地放下哥哥，单手揽着他的腰，声线里满是担忧：“哥，你没事吧？再忍一忍，等一下叫经纪人哥给你…”

“别叫其他人！”

这一喊似是耗尽了积攒许久的气力，张艺兴倚着朴灿烈高大的身躯，语调又软了下来：“我现在的身体，抑制剂什么的已经没有用了。”

“那怎么…”

“灿烈呀，”张艺兴用引人犯罪的无辜眼神向上看着，“你不是说，会看住我的嘛。”

“好像没有做到呢。”

眼看人儿快软成一滩站也站不稳，朴灿烈心焦地又抱起人放到沙发上，大眼睛泛着水光红红的。“对不起lay哥！没有守护好你，只要你没事我做什么都可以！”

艰难地用胳膊肘支撑着起身，张艺兴用脸颊在人胯间膨胀且滚烫的地方轻轻蹭了两下。

“灿烈呀，拯救我吧。”

 

 

被解着衣服抚慰身体的档口，张艺兴看着撑在自己上方肌肉线条明晰的漂亮肉体，迟来的羞耻感让他心里泛酸，欲哭无泪。

想起刚刚请求弟弟跟自己做的样子，张直男的脑内飞到了外太空：现在咬舌自尽是不是就一了百了了？说不定还可以再穿回去……

朴灿烈用犬齿有些恶狠狠地叼起细嫩的脖颈处一块软肉，随即发散出的浓郁檀香让张艺兴打了个激灵，脱口而出的话却是不能更委屈：“哥跟我做这种事都能走神，果然其实根本不喜欢灿烈吧…”

脑中飞快闪过和灿烈相处的一幕幕，以前怎么没发现这弟弟其实才是真腹黑？？

多说多错，张艺兴当机立断双手环住大型犬朴灿烈的脖子，用滚烫的唇贴上对方。

 

即使是身处发情热的omega，张艺兴毕竟是个处，面对哥哥没有被开发过的地方，朴灿烈还是先用手指小心翼翼地试探着。带着薄茧的指节伸进已经湿得一塌糊涂的紧致入口，两人都叹出长长的喘息。

不久前还是个“宇宙第一直男”的张艺兴惊讶于自己这副轻易就被欲望掌控的身体，被安慰又想得到更多的不满足感让他呼吸逐渐急促，无意识收缩起后穴。

哥哥的里面好热，好紧…痴汉小朴同学想到一会儿这里就会吃进自己的那根，膨胀的兴奋感灼烧着他愈渐不清晰的理智，性器抵在人白皙嫩滑的大腿根，腰胯无意识地挺动起来。

三根手指在体内扩张搅动，咕叽咕叽的水声让朴灿烈笑弯了眼，迷人的低音炮苏得张艺兴的脸变得更红了。触及一个不甚明显的凸起时，一声不受控的惊叫从嘴里泄出，张艺兴后知后觉地咬紧下唇，喉咙里不住地呜咽。

“快，快进来吧…”

本还想再逗逗哥哥的朴灿烈看着被情欲惹得更加诱人的张艺兴也忍不住了，撸动了两下便握着已经涨硬无比渗出前液的性器，在人可怜哭泣着的穴口磨蹭了两下慢慢操了进去。

omega的甬道与alpha的阴茎天生就是应该紧密贴合的，紧窄的小穴包容性却很大，朴灿烈的巨大顺利地完全进入。

“小蛋糕，我要开始享用你了。”

 

有节奏的猛烈抽插顶得张艺兴不住晃动，从未体验过的巨大快感从尾椎直达大脑，放任自己全身心沉浸在情事中，他无意识地勾紧朴灿烈健硕的脊背，爽到脚趾蜷缩，清甜的汽水音染上欲望，呻吟得无比色情。

朴灿烈用力地开凿着这只为他一人敞开过的入口，高热紧致的湿软小穴嘬着他的性器，极致的快感让他头皮发麻，压抑的低吼中感觉自己的阴茎涨得更大了。低头吮吸起人胸口挺立的茱萸，意料之中听到上方变得更响更动听的声音。

看着人粉嫩的玉茎无人抚慰直直地挺立着，马眼翕动着流出越来越多的液体，朴灿烈又起了些坏心，用手指摩挲着龟头弹了两下，身下的律动缓了下来，不痛不痒地在穴口浅浅地抽插。

快要到达极乐却被生生拽住的感觉很难受，张艺兴生理泪水从泛红的眼尾滚下，用委屈和不解的小眼神一眨不眨地看着朴灿烈。

“叫一次oppa好不好？我想听，嗯？”

太卑鄙了…知道无法停止故意索取更多，张艺兴抬手揉乱了灿烈的头毛，愤愤地想着，居然被弟弟赤裸裸地欺负了。

情热侵蚀着大脑，让张艺兴无瑕顾及什么羞耻心，什么兄弟关系，颤着嘴唇开口：

“oppa,灿烈oppa…我想要…呜呜呜oppa最好了…”

奇异的满足感再次萦绕心间，下腹的燥热更加难耐，毕竟是血气方刚的年轻alpha，朴灿烈也不多做为难，忍不住地再次大幅度操动起来。

“艺兴…都给你…”

“呃啊…好爽啊…操…不行了啊啊啊……！”

伴随着一声拔高变调的尖叫，张艺兴全身紧绷痉挛着进入了第一次高潮，射了两人一身。感受到一股滚烫的液体从高频率收缩的小穴深处喷涌而出浇在自己的龟头上，朴灿烈轻笑着吻上人儿嫣红柔软的小嘴，唇舌交缠间满是温柔与甜蜜。

 

在昏暗狭小的休息室翻来覆去做了好几次，缱绻的暧昧氛围让两人都情动不已，情到浓时自然而然完成了一次临时标记。朴灿烈从张艺兴身体里出来射在人胸口时，张艺兴的情热已经褪散得差不多，过量的快感导致他陷入了昏迷状态。

看着人儿合不拢的腿间因刚刚的交合而一片泥泞，朴灿烈刚刚发泄过的地方又有了些抬头的趋势。知道已经做了太久，终是心疼多过别的什么情绪，小心抱起轻得像个纸片人的瘦弱哥哥，那种浓得化不开的柔情和满溢的保护欲堵在胸口有些发闷，又想到什么惩罚般咬住丰润的下唇。

“轻巧地掳走我的心，却要以帮忙的名义，什么责任都不负，哥是不是有些太坏了…”

 

简单清理过后，朴灿烈给哥哥穿好在隔壁房间找到的一套干净衣服，戴好帽子口罩抱着人绕到了场馆后一个隐蔽的出口。

其他人在先前接到朴灿烈的消息后已经先行回去，外面黑色的保姆车显然是只等他们两人的。拉开后门把哥哥安置好坐了下去，让人的小脑袋搁在自己腿上，朴灿烈这才发现前面副驾驶有一个熟悉的，不该出现在这里的身影，挑了挑眉。

“世勋怎么没回去？今天很累的呢。”

“是啊，哥更累吧。”清冷的声音透着不易察觉的怒气。

朴灿烈张了张嘴正不知从何说起，张艺兴很给面子地无意识出了声：“灿烈oppa…好棒唔嗯…”边在人大腿上惹火地蹭了蹭。

没忍住低笑出声，突然嗅到泛着苦的抹茶气味，从后视镜看见忙内又黑了一度的脸色，朴灿烈轻轻摇了摇头，果然还是小孩呢，这气生的没来由又不加掩饰。

“好啦，让lay哥早点休息，回去吧。”

车子开动，谁也没有听见不远处细微的咔嚓声。

 

两人护着张艺兴回到宿舍，吴世勋在进屋之后便扔下两人一言不发回了房间甩上门。一直等在沙发上的金俊勉跟过去看着朴灿烈把人放在床上掩好被子，眼尖地看见张艺兴敞开的领口一抹红痕。

“……做了？”

朴灿烈不敢直视队长大人审视的目光，眼睛看着张艺兴答道：“是。有粉丝扔了东西上来，lay哥有点…是哥要我帮他才做的。”

其实，本来也忍不了不做呢。

“你们…唉，有些事情感觉快要没法掌控了啊。”金俊勉看到朴灿烈虔诚的神情也再说不出批评的话，深知自己beta的身份面对这种情况的张艺兴也做不了什么，有些无力地叹了口气。

正在两人相对沉默之时，一个快得像风一样的身影冲进来，挟持着朴灿烈到了客厅。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊朴灿烈！怎么就让你这只巨型泰迪得手了呢阿西吧！看我不用合气道收拾你！！！”

随即一阵乒乒乓乓的声音传来，夹杂着一个低音炮的求饶和高亢而中气十足的呐喊。

“为什么我不是alpha啊我跟蕾hyong才是最配的啊啊啊！！！”

刚刚洗完澡出来的都暻秀擦着头发不屑地撇了撇嘴，明早给lay哥做点好吃的吧，再熬个补身体的汤，我果然是最省心的弟弟呢。

 

演唱会的行程还要继续进行，大家都去公司练习了，张艺兴被勒令再休息一天，他也乐得清闲，瘫在床上捧着笔电做歌。

“哐”的一声，门被推开又甩上，闪进来一个身影，带着十足的alpha气息。

“……世勋？”

下一秒电脑被扔开，整个人被猛地扑过来的狼崽禁锢住动弹不得。

 

TBC


End file.
